callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bagnet
Bagnet – dodatek do broni występujący w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Miał także pojawić się w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jest to ostry przedmiot (najczęściej nóż) zamontowany tuż pod lufą w celu zwiększenia zasięgu ataku wręcz. Call of Duty: World at War Kampania Bagnet pojawia się jako dodatek zamontowany na karabinach jedynie w kampanii amerykańskiej zarówno jako standard na wyposażeniu wojsk amerykańskich jak i japońskich Banzai. Gracz będzie mógł zetknąć się z tym dodatkiem w następujących konfiguracjach: * Na karabinach Arisaka oraz Typ 99 w dowolnej misji kampanii z wyłączeniem "Black Cats". * Na M1 Garand w misji "Mały opór" Bagnetem gracz może atakować przy pomocy cięcia albo pchnięcia, przy czym ta druga akcja najczęściej dzieje się podczas szarży na wroga. Dodatek zabija na jedno trafienie w dowolną część ciała wroga, a jeśli gracz trafi w korpus, to może zaobserwować animację próby zatamowania krwotoku. Wysoce skuteczna w walce na krótki dystans, jednak ze względu na jej charakter ma dość średnią wartość użytkową. W kampanii radzieckiej dodatek ten się nie pojawia, jednak na początku misji "Stalowe koło" wspomina o nim komisarz. Multiplayer Dodatek ten można zamontować na następujących broniach: * Karabin M1A1 (Strzelec III, 100 zabić) * M1 Garand (Strzelec II, 75 zabić) * Typ 99 (Strzelec II, 75 zabić) * Kar98k (Strzelec II, 75 zabić) * Mosin-Nagant (Strzelec II, 75 zabić) * Arisaka (Strzelec II, 75 zabić) * Karabin okopowy M1897 (Strzelec I, 25 zabić) * Springfield (Strzelec I, 25 zabić) Efekt działania bagnetu jest taki sam jak w kampanii, tak więc trafienie w dowolną część ciała jest śmiertelne. Dodatek ten ma zatem swoje zalety, niestety cierpi z powodu skromnej wartości użytkowej, a ponadto jest wysoce nieskuteczny w walce z wrogimi psami. Podczas korzystania z niego zalecane są atuty Moloch, zwiększający szansę na dotarcie na odpowiednią odległość w przypadku wykrycia, oraz Martwa cisza dający graczowi więcej możliwości jeśli chodzi o próbę ataku z zaskoczenia. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Dodatek ten pojawia się jako standard na wyposażeniu wojsk japońskich i jest zamontowany na karabinach Typ 99. W odróżnieniu jednak od wersji z World at War mechanika walki wręcz opiera się na atakowaniu kolbą, zatem z perspektywy gracza dodatek nie ma wartości użytkowej. Call of Duty: Black Ops Dodatek ten miał pojawić się w trybie zombie na ulepszonej wersji AUG, jednak w trakcie produkcji został on zastąpiony przez Masterkey. Jednak wciąż występuje w plikach gry, a gracz korzystając z narzędzi do modyfikacji gry może go przywrócić. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Bagnet pojawia się jedynie w trakcie filmiku przed misją "Stare rany", gdzie jest zamontowany na karabinach L85. W tej odsłonie serii gracz nie będzie miał okazji skorzystać z broni posiadającej ten dodatek. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Bagnet pojawia się jako jeden z możliwych dodatków do zamontowania na kuszy NX ShadowClaw. (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki ''Call of Duty: World at War'' * Dodatek ten planowany był na karabin SVT-40, jednak w trakcie produkcji deweloper zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. * Bagnet zamontowany na Karabinie okopowym M1897 jest, jako jedyny, zdolny do gibowania przeciwników. * Zabicia z bagnetu zamontowanego na karabinie M1A1, M1 Garand oraz Kar98k liczą się jako zabicia przy użyciu noża. * Zabicia wskutek trafienia w głowę liczą się do statystyk broni, na której bagnet jest zamontowany. * W trybie dla jednego gracza wróg trafiony bagnetem wskutek cięcia będzie próbował tamować krwotok w taki sam sposób, jakby został ukłuty. * W misjach "Semper Fi", "Spalić ich" oraz "Miotacz i korkociąg" wróg trafiony bagnetem nie będzie krwawił. Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: WWII Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII